Hai Sensei-My Sensei
by Sadistic One
Summary: What if? -the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked 2 years earlier -Naruto was born 2 years earlier -the nine tail fox was sealed in him 2 years earlier -Everything happened 2 years earlier Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hai Sensei!-My Sensei

_**Well this is the new story I've been thinking about for a few days now. So let me know what you think about it. Did you see what I did there? "think about it" hehe. **_

_**This is StudentXTeacher (Naruto and Hinata) **_

_**Full Summary:**_

_**What if?**_

_**-the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked 2 years earlier**_

_**-Naruto was born 2 years earlier**_

_**-the nine tail fox was sealed in him 2 years earlier**_

_**-Everything happened 2 years earlier**_

_**Naruto, now a jounin, is a Sensei of Team 8 instead of Kurenai. As a Sensei he vows to protect his teammates even though he might be aggravating to them. Watch as the bond of a team and love can change someone mind and view of the world.**_

_**Smart Naruto! Insensitive Naruto!**_

_**(Hope my summary doesn't confuse you) **_

_**Warning: Student and Teacher/ Swearing/Insensitive/Jerk**_

_**Hope you readers don't get confused, but let's break it down just in case… Since everything was done 2 years earlier… he was not in Iruka's class, that means no Iruka and Naruto bonding, no crush on Sakura, no pranking, he's a complete and different person, (A new twist to the Naruto series.) **_

_**WARNING: SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS**_

_**~Enjoy **_

_**Prologue**_

_For many years Konoha had lived in peace and harmony, but everything changed when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the night Uzumaki Kushina was giving birth to her first child, Naruto. The Fourth Hokage, seeing that his village, the place where he grew up, was being destroyed tried to fight against the monstrous beast, but there was no luck. Hearing his people cry for a savior he took it upon his self to sacrifice his life for the people of Konoha, by sealing the nine tail demon into his first born son. _

_To him his son would be a hero, but due to the eyes of despair, his wish would not come true. Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, forbid anyone to talk about the demon fox or Naruto being the container. With no one to help him through his emptiness, he grew up to be an insensitive child to an insensitive jounin. _

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Night I met Him**_

Itachi POV

I closed my eyes as I walked on the pavement leaving Konoha. I sighed deeply, I felt sickened, but I knew what I had to do. It was my job. My hands were bloodstained and there was no point on turning back. The night was silent and cold. There was a full moon out and a few dark clouds hovering over it. The trees rustled in a hush tone and the only sound that can be heard was the crunching noises of the dried leaves.

I opened my eyes and saw a small boy sitting on the bench. "How strange" I muttered.

I walked closer to see who it was and I sighed. That blonde hair, I know all too well.

"So where are you going Itachi?"

I stopped in front of the boy who was sitting on the bench. His hair was blonde; I would say gold, because it was bright. It reminded me of the sun. He had three whiskers marks on the side of his cheeks, giving him an animal type of appearance. His eyes were a deep blue, magnificent, and his skin was a tannish color. I smiled weakly at him.

"What are you doing out here?"

He gave me a soft smirk. "I think I asked you the question first"

'For a 10 year old, he has quite the mouth' I thought. "A mission…

"Well I ever see you? I'm in the Academy now and I'll be graduating early" he said giving me a soft smile. I knew something was behind that smile, pain, hurt and anger, jealousy. I raised my eyebrow. Time was drawing near.

"Early…" I mumbled.

"Yes, I am far more advanced than any student"

I placed my hand on his head and looked down at him. "I know you're a smart kid and I ask one favor of you"

He looked up at me. "And what is that?" he replied coking his head to the side.

"Look after my brother" I whispered.

"I knew you would be going soon because of a 'particular' reason" he said putting emphasis on the word particular. "But I'll look after him, but I cannot promise you his "right state of mind."

I looked at him shockingly.

"But it is best that you leave now. After all time is ticking" he said, almost mockingly.

I turned on my heels and breathed heavily. I turned around once more and stared at the village I once lived. This would be the last time I'd ever see it.

"Oh… and I guess I'll be seeing you sometime in the near future"

I paid attention to him. 'Near future?' What was he talking about…, but I shook the thoughts off. It was time for me to go. "Take care" I said before disappearing into a whirl of leaves.

_**Well this is it until I get the reviews and followers. But let me know your opinion of my story.**_

_**~Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it deeply… **

_ jamin1227: Thanks, but I was wondering the same thing, Itachi is older than Naruto and Sasuke. So like you said he was 13… but I'll just say he was 13-14 when he did it. C: _

_**WARNING: GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERROR**_

**Chapter 2**

**Tomorrow **

_**Naruto POV: 11 Years Old**_

_It was afternoon and everything was uncanny to me. The villagers were looking at me as if I had done something to them. I was use to the stairs, but this day October 10__th__ always seemed to be a day where things were strange. They were rushed their children inside the house as I walked past them. I shrugged it off. I should be used to it by now. However, it still sent shivers down my spine. I dug halfway near a training ground and looked up at the sky. It was blazing with streaks of orange and pink. I dug in my pocket and pulled out my ninja headband. I finally accomplished something in my life. "At least I'll be able to explore other villages when I get to go on missions" I whispered silently. _

_A soft eerie air brushed past my ear. I looked to my side and saw that a boy with black hair was sitting by the pond, just staring. I stared at the back of him to notice that he his hair was shaped like a duck's ass. I chuckled inwardly. He quickly turned his head around and stared at me. I stared back at him and saw that there was loneliness in his eyes. And it struck me… It was the Uchiha Brother. I scoffed and continue to walk my way. I never promised Itachi I would befriend him. That was a waste of time and effort. After all I was a ninja and I would be the top one, being sensitive and weak will hold you back. _

**Normal POV: Hokage Office-14 Years of Age**

"I'm surprise you haven't died by the amount of paperwork on your desk old man"

Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konoha, twitched at the young man comment. "I've been doing this for how many years…Naruto? I think I can handle myself."

"Yeah-yeah… You called me?" he replied.

"Yes" Sarutobi said looking up from his paperwork. "I actually have a task for you" he continued.

Naruto, the blonde hair boy, rubbed his temple. "Can you just spit it out already?"

"Someone is impatient. Have you ever heard the saying _'Patience is a virtue?'_

The blue eye boy rolled his eyes, which made the old man laugh.

"Oh Naruto you've grown up to be a fine young man, but you need to be more sensitive to people feelings and stop acting so insensitive" Sarutobi said rubbing his gray beard.

Naruto glared at the man. "Hey at least I'm not a runaway"

The old man sighed deeply. "I called you up here, for a special honor"

"A special honor?" Naruto said, his eyes lightening up spontaneously.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Yes Naruto, a special honor. This will go down in history, besides Itachi being the youngest to graduate and being the youngest Anbu captain of Konoha. You're the youngest one to graduate from the academy and probably the youngest Jounin to have his own team"

Naruto nearly spat. "S-sensei?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"Well me being on a team with a bunch of snot nose brats, old man? I think I'll pass. Those children aren't even worth my time, and none can surpass my abilities" he said bluntly.

Sarutobi continued to nod. "Well I knew you were going to say no, but think about it, the youngest sensei in Konoha. That's truly magnificent, don't you say?"

"I'll have better luck training a paralyzed duck" he retorted.

Sarutobi rubbed his temple at the boy ignorance. Naruto got up and started to walk out of the door. But Sarutobi cleared his throat, which got his attention. He turned around and raised his blonde eyebrow.

"What if I told you that they were clan members?"

Naruto walked back and took a seat on the wooden chair. "Continue…"

"We have the Hyuuga Hinata Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

Naruto rubbed his chin. "They might be intriguing after all. You got yourself a deal old man."

"Good, good"

Sarutobi got up of his seat and walked over to the closet that was opposite in. He started grumbling as he searched vaguely for something. Naruto watched as the old man fuss, until he pulled out a green vest.

"There we go" he said walking over to the boy. He handed the vest to Naruto and smiled. He took the vest and felt the material. Sarutobi put his hands on Naruto shoulders. "If there's anything you need, you know you can always ask me right?"

Naruto stared out of the window and watched a lone bird flew past the window repeatedly. "I rather do things for myself" he said coldly. "So when do I meet these little rugrats?"

Sarutobi looked over at the clock. "In five minutes, training ground number eleven, Team 8."

Naruto right eye twitched. "YOU LITTLE-

He turned around and saw that there was nobody there. "He got me good" he said mumbled.

**Training Ground-11**

"I can't believe we made the same team" Kiba said, patting his dog Kiba.

"Y-yes… I-I'm q-q-q-quite glad" Hinata, the former heir to the Hyuuga clan said poking her fingers together.

The boy, Shino, stood underneath the tree and only nodded.

"Now where is our sensei?" Kiba said irritated. "I want to see if he is cool enough!" he said pumping his fist into the air.

"He should be here soon" Shino said staring blankly.

"Dude… you were standing there all this time?"

Shino remained quiet.

"Kiba di-didn't me-mean i-it Shino-kun" Hinata said turning red in the face.

Kiba walked up to her and poked the girl in her cheek. "Hinata you really need to stop being shy."

Hinata shook her head. "S-sorry"

The three clan members looked up from what they were doing after hearing leaves being crushed. They spotted a boy with spiky blonde hair, a black ninja headband around his forehead, wearing a fishnet underneath a jounin jacket with black long cargos, and black ninja shoes.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked rudely.

The young man tilted his head to the side. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, sensei of team 8 and who the fuck are you?"

Hinata face went red by the use of language her so called "sensei" used, Kiba stared at him angrily, and Shino stared blankly at him.

"I am Inuzuka Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru" Kiba said glaring at the boy.

Akamaru started barking after Naruto glared down at it.

"What about you?" he said pointing at Hinata.

"Well I-I'm-

"Hold up. Did you say you were our sensei?" Kiba said, interrupting Hinata.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes dog breath!"

Akamaru started to growl.

"But you're two young to be a sensei" Kiba said pointing at the boy, dumbfounded.

Naruto rolled his eyes once again. "Get used to it."

'What was I thinking when I agreed to this job' Naruto thought.

"W-well I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata, p-pl-pleasure to meet you" she said bowing down.

Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"And I'm Aburame Shino" a deep, yet quiet male voice said.  
Naruto watched as the boy appeared out of the dark.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Naruto said smacking his forehead. "I have dog boy, a shy girl who has a stuttering problem and an emo loner" he said grunting.

"HEY YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT US" Kiba shouted.

Hinata looked down at her feet and Shino, as usual, remained quiet.

"And I suggest you sit small" Naruto gritted his teeth.

Kiba shut his mouth quickly.

"I can't believe the hold man screwed me over!" he said pacing back and forth, a vein bulging out of his head. "He knows I'm not one to go back on my word."

"U-um… S-sensei…

"He knew exactly what was going to happen…" Naruto said. He took a deep breath.

"Why don't we take this time to learn about each other, before I explain the Shinobi world to you three…"

_~Review Please…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I really hope you readers continue to enjoy the story. I started to write this story day before yesterday, early in the morning, but my caps were locked, sorry. I think I need to make a day when I need to post my stories. But I hope you appreciate this chapter. ~Thank you. **

**WARNING: GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS.**

_"HEY YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT US" Kiba shouted._

_Hinata looked down at her feet and Shino, as usual, remained quiet._

_"And I suggest you sit small" Naruto gritted his teeth._

_Kiba shut his mouth quickly._

_"I can't believe the hold man screwed me over!" he said pacing back and forth, a vein bulging out of his head. "He knows I'm not one to go back on my word."_

_"U-um… S-sensei…_

_"He knew exactly what was going to happen…" Naruto said. He took a deep breath._

_"Why don't we take this time to learn about each other, before I explain the Shinobi world to you three…"_

_**My Team**_

The blue bird hopped on the branch of a "Sakura tree", staring down at the four people who were sitting on top of the logs in the training ground area. It wasn't windy, but the clouds came and covered the sun, giving it a so-called-friendly weather.

"Okay dog breath" Naruto said as sat very comfortable on the short stubby log use for training, pointing at Kiba.

Kiba fell off of his log and decided to sit flat on the ground which he found comfortable. "Stop calling me dog boy, my name is KIBA… INUZUKA KIBA" he shouted.

Naruto stuck his fingers into his ear then took it out. "Okay "Inuzuka", tell me about yourself" he said as calmly as he could.

Kiba folded his arms childishly. "Well my name is Kiba, and this is my dog Akamaru. I am from the Inuzuka clan and I would like to-

"Boring! Bug boy you're next" Naruto said looking at Shino.

Kiba jumped up. "THAT WAS RUDE! YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINSIH!"

"And it is considered rude when you're so boring to the creatures around you" he said yawning.

A tick mark was seen on Kiba's forehead. He couldn't believe he had this vegetable as a sensei.

"As I was say, before I was rudely INTERRUPTED, bug boy your turn"

Kiba sat back down and patted Akamaru head repeatedly, until the dog started to whimper from Kiba patting him to hard.

"My name is Aburame Shino…. And I like bugs" he said bluntly.

"Um… that's it?"

The tall boy nodded his head. Naruto stared at the boy to see what he was looking at. He shook his head. "Hokage screwed me over"

"Okay… shy girl, what about you?"

"I am H-h-Hyuuga Hinata and I woul-d l-ike to be…" she stopped as she put her index finger close to her mouth, unsure of what to say.

Naruto noticing shrugged it off and got off of the log. "Well tomorrow morning we have a mission" he said but trailed off.

"A MISSION? YAHOO!" Kiba said pumping his fist into the air.

A sweat drop was seen on the back of Naruto's head. "I'm going to have a word with the Hokage" he mumbled.

Shino spoke softly, "You haven't told us anything about you?"

Naruto glared at the boy.

"Yeah, like why do you look so young? Is it that possible to graduate so early? I heard about one person graduating from the Academy at an early age, Uchiha Itachi. So tell us!" Kiba kept on chattering.

Naruto eyes twitched, was this dog breath seriously asking him all these questions.

"Were your teammates older than you, do you see them around?" he asked.

Naruto sighed as he covered his forehead from the sun. He decided to sit back down.

"K-kiba-kun don't pressure- sensei" Hinata scowled at the boy.

"But Hinata he's so young, he can be in our age bracket.

"PUT A SOCK IN IT DOG BREATH!" Naruto barked.

Kiba quickly shot his mouth, after he thought he glimpse his sensei eyes turn red.

"Okay, Uzumaki Naruto" he said pointed at himself. "I am your sensei" he said slowly as possible, as he pointed to them.

"HEY WE'RE NOT SLOW!" Kiba glared at his sensei.

"You could've fooled me!" he said smacking his knees as he laughed hysterically.

The three stared at their sensei oddly.

"Um…

Naruto wiped the tears away from his eyes and he cleared his throat. "Yes I did graduate from the Academy early, I think I was 11 or 10" he said shrugging his shoulders. My teammates were 13 I think, don't know don't care. And if you would like to know what happened to them, they died."

They stared at him shockingly. "T-they died?"

Naruto nodded. "A life of a Shinobi is very dangerous and as a team you must work together no matter how much of a jerk you may have on your team or how you feel about them, in a good or bad way"

"So how did they die?" Shino questioned.

"My memory is kind of vague" he said sheepishly. "I think it's time that we go our mission starts tomorrow at 13:00."

The three nodded as they walked off to wear they were going. Naruto continue to sat there and ponder on different things that involved his childhood. Why was he still here? He could've escaped, yet something brought him back. He sighed deeply. This was quite "troublesome".

His ear perked up as he heard the crushing sounds of leaves. "Can I help you?"

"Didn't know you would hear me?" a feminine voice said.

Naruto turned around and saw a woman in here 20's standing with her hand on her waist. She had black hair that stopped to her waist, curled up and red eyes. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Hmmm should a ninja really be wearing something so revealing, almost makes you looks easy" he said smirking.

'_SMACK' _

"Ow-ow-ow" he said as he rubbed his head.

"You should really know how to speak to your elders, Naruto" the young woman said.

"Well maybe you should work on sneaking up on people, eh?"

The woman was clearly getting irritated.

"So what brings you here, Kurenai?"

"I didn't expect you to know my name."

"I'm just that good of a ninja. So like I said what brings you here?" he said pushing a few strands from his eyes.

"It's about one of your students" she said in a serious tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Can you just spit it out? I want to eat some ramen in my house in my bed"

Kurenai glared at the young man. Clearly he didn't have a sense of patience.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"You mean shy girl with the stuttering problem, what about her?"

"Listen Naruto, that "shy girl" means everything to me, okay? And I swear if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you" she said sending Naruto a killer intent.

Naruto stared up and down at the woman. "What's so special about her?"

She sighed. "Her father disowned her. She has nobody in this world except for me. You see Hinata is a sweet girl who works really hard, but she can't really get out of her shell"

"So why did she choose to be a ninja? The life of a Shinobi is hard."

Kurenai nodded in agreement. "To prove people wrong and most importantly her father"

Naruto scoffed. "So the father disowned her. The old man didn't tell me anything about this, I actually thought I had a strong team, but I was proven wrong" he said coldly.

"You have no rights!" she retorted.

"If you care for the girl so much take her out! She clearly has no sense of directions; she couldn't even tell me what she wanted to do or be. She's always stuttering!"

"Because I know she can do it and prove the people around her wrong, even you" she said sadly. "A father who thinks that her sister 5 years younger than here is worthy and useful…

Naruto looked up at her.

"She works hard always training, but because of her nature others do not take her seriously. She's good with her teammates, but they weren't always be there for her and would appreciate it if you don' put her down" she said turning to leave.

Naruto got up. "If you care for her so much, why didn't you ask to be assigned to Team 8?" he asked curiously.

"I was assigned to that team, but Hokage decided that you were needed for "certain reasons" she said smiling.

"Certain reasons?" he muttered. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means something" she said as she sauntered away.

"Why does everyone keep secrets away from me!" he said stomping the ground angrily.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"The hag took up my time" he said as he walked past some training ground. The sun was setting and his stomach was growling. He was really hungry, but he wanted to take his slow time to get there. The nights to him were quite calming and relaxing then the day; maybe because it wasn't congested and things didn't seem to move as much. As he was walking past the training ground he spotted someone on the training ground.

"I have to prove I can be someone worthy" a young girl said softly as she hit the tree with the palm of her hand.

She had been doing this ever since she left for the meeting, but to her nothing had change. She sat down under tree and pulled her knees close to her chest, resting her head on her legs.

Naruto took a glimpse at the girl and saw that she was sweaty and tired. He sighed. He walked up to the girl and stared down at her.

"You should really work on sensing people" he said as Hinata quickly snapped her head up.

"S-sensei" she said standing up.

"Stop calling me that" he said frowning.

She looked down at her two feet. "Y-you're not our s-sensei anymore?"

"I still am, but you don't have to be so polite"

"Sor-sorry sensei" she said stammering. A blush quickly emerged on her face for realizing what she had called him, again.

"It's a little late and you need to rest for tomorrow's mission"

"Hai!" she said bowing down, before leaving.

Naruto shook his head. "We'll see where this goes from here"

~Well thanks for reviewing and following!

~Also don't forget to review this chapter, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews… and I think I'll update every Saturday… -w- I know it's awhile, but music class, etc. But thanks for the reviews and followers.**

**I know today is Sunday! But I'll be updating every Saturday from now on. **

**WARNING: GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS**

_Recap…_

_"You should really work on sensing people" he said as Hinata quickly snapped her head up._

_"S-sensei" she said standing up._

_"Stop calling me that" he said frowning._

_She looked down at her two feet. "Y-you're not our s-sensei anymore?"_

_"I still am, but you don't have to be so polite"_

_"Sor-sorry sensei" she said stammering. A blush quickly emerged on her face for realizing what she had called him, again._

_"It's a little late and you need to rest for tomorrow's mission"_

_"Hai!" she said bowing down, before leaving._

_Naruto shook his head. "We'll see where this goes from here"_

"Dude, you've been sitting there for the longest! When are we going to do our mission?" Kiba asked irritated.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I-I think you u-upset him" Hinata said kicking some dirt.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "But we've been waiting forever!"

Akamaru started barking. Kiba kneeled down and patted his head.

"See even Akamaru agrees."

"Well your job contains cleaning the river side, picking some fruits and vegetables out of an old lady yard and delivering some mail to the people of Konoha" he said pushing some of his hair to the side.

Kiba jaws dropped to the floor. "Are you serious?"

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the boy. "Do you think you are ready to come out of the village to perform a C or even a B class mission?

Kiba scoffed. "Of course I am."

"Look at your teammates and ask yourself if they are ready to perform a high rank mission such as those."

Kiba looked at his teammates and back to his sensei. "Then how are we ever going to learn?" he mumbled.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're a Genin, maybe if you show yourself willing one day, we might perform a C rank mission, but for now you're the lowest of the low" he said coldly. "Now I suggest you do your work, before the day is over."

The three remained quiet.

'This guy is such a jerk' Kiba thought. 'How did he become a sensei? He doesn't even look strong.'

"So are you guys going to stand there all day with your head in the clouds or are you going to do the mission?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Y-yes Sensei!" they said in unison.

Naruto shook his head.

The sun was going down and it wasn't as hot as it was, but it was still getting late. Team 8 delivered some mail throughout Konoha.

"Why didn't he tell us to do these things in the morning?" Kiba said puffing. "We practically had to deliver a whole entire 50 bags to the KONOHA POPULATION!"

"Well you're the only one complaining" Naruto whispered in Kiba's ear.

He quickly dropped to the floor. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

Naruto stuck his finger in his ear. "Why must you be so loud, baka?"

He took a look at his team. "Well as you know you get paid for these mission, not a lot, but it's something, however I didn't come here to discuss money, but the exams that are soon going to take place. Have you guys heard about it?"

The three nodded.

"The instructor has to recommend us to participate in this exam." Shino said solemnly.

Naruto nodded.

"A-and it will tell us w-whether or not we b-become chunins" Hinata added on.

"And that a lot of people will be there from different nations participating. It's a Genin life to participate in one of these exams. To show off their strength and be the best they can be" Kiba said scratching behind Akamaru's ear.

Naruto clapped. "You guys aren't as dumb as you look."

A sweat drop formed on the back of Team 8 heads.

'Is he serious?' Shino asked himself.

"So wait! You're going to sign us up for the chunin exam?" Kiba asked pointing his finger at Naruto. "THIS IS GREAT! YAHOO!"

'C-chunin exams…' Hinata thought.

Naruto cleared his throat to capture Team 8 attention. "I'm not going to sign you up; you guys are weak and might die, maybe next year when you are strong enough"

The wind blew back and forth and Team 8 stared at their sensei.

"What do you mean you're not going to sign us up? We'll have to wait a whole year" Kiba said rubbing his forehead.

"To me, you guys aren't ready. So what makes you think you can go against another village that is probably stronger than you three put together. You guys aren't even compa-

"Shut-up!" Kiba shouted at him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy's disrespect.

"Just shut-up" Kiba continues balling his fist. "How can you, an instructor… our sensei tell us what we are not capable of? Aren't you suppose to guide us and teach us, but from the moment you came here you've been putting us down!" he said staring at Naruto. "You're not my sensei!" he said spat. "You're just an insensitive jerk." Kiba said shoving his hands in his pocket. "Let's go Akamaru."

Akamaru barked as it went by Kiba's side. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm leaving" he said looking at his teammates. He turned on his heel and walked past his sensei.

A small smirk formed on Naruto's lips. "You proved me wrong Inuzuka" he said staring at Hinata and Shino. "I never expected you to quit, sure say a few "inspiring" sentences such as the one you did, but quit…no." he said chuckling.

Kiba stopped in his tracks, which caused Akamaru to look up at him.

"It doesn't matter where you go, you'll always find somebody like me walking this earth. One's you will put you down and tell you won't amount to anything and I mean nothing. They'll compare you to the most useless thing walking this earth. But guess what, you have to stay strong and prove those people wrong. At the end of the day there is no such thing as maybe. You have two choices in this life… yes or no."

Hinata looked at her sensei. Was this her insensitive sensei talking? 'Sensei…'

"Why don't' you prove me…" he said as he looked at his team. "… Why don't you all prove me wrong" he said. "Hey I am me… this will always be me, love me hate me, I don't care… its life" he said sadly. "So are you going to abandon your team?"

Kiba turned and around and rubbed his nose. "No… I'm not a quitter!" he said pointing fingers. "I was just testing you to see what you were going to say" he said laughing.

Naruto gave him a soft smile. "So naïve…so foolish" he said mumbling. He sighed. "Only if you knew the truth of this world"

"Hmm what was that sensei?" he asked

Naruto snapped out of his trail of thoughts. "I might just sign you guys up for the chunin exam, but we have to make a deal.

"And what's that?" Shino spoke quietly.

"If you guys promise not to tell anyone about that speech I gave you. If you do I'm not signing you up for shit. And since I can't kill, I'll torture you guys to the fullest extent!" he said threateningly.

The three looked at him and let out a soft laugh. Naruto joined in the laugh too. He looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late, let's pick up your cash from the Hokage office, and tomorrow is brand new day with many errands you have to run" he said.

"NO!" Kiba said crossing his arms as he walked. "I hate those missions"

Hinata giggled, while Shino stared at the back of Kiba's head. This kid seemed to show no emotion what-so-ever.

"But sensei, how was the chunin exams when you first-

"He left" Shino said with distaste.

"I think our sensei is bipolar and weird" Kiba said ranting on.

"You called him sensei" Shino said.

Kiba stopped in his tracks. "No I didn't!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Old man I hate you so much" Naruto said slouching on the chair,

He chuckled. "But it seems like you were having a fun time talking to them about life"

Naruto grumbled. "You're a stalker!"

"I am not" Sarutobi said frowning.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So do you like being a sensei… a jounin?"

"No… I can't go out the village with these weaklings"

"But aren't they promising?"

Naruto looked at him. "Shut-up"

Sarutobi exploded into a fits of laughter. "Shouldn't you be meeting them up, it's getting late"

"They can wait" he said closing his eyes.

"Oh Naruto…"

**~Review, I know today is Sunday, but I was writing this Saturday and I was like blah I'm going to continue to write this Sunday, but I'll start updating every Saturday. **

**And it looks to me like Kiba and Naruto are bonding, reminds me of Iruka and Naruto… but this is a Naruto and Hinata fanfiction. So tell me what you think. Naruto actually came out of his insensitive shell for once, but he is still insensitive towards their feelings… C:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews readers. I know I said I was going to write every Saturday, but I will be absent. So enjoy the story. And yeah it is kind of early for the chunin exam, so I'm going to extend it. **

**WARNING: GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS**

_**Recap:**_

_"Old man I hate you so much" Naruto said slouching on the chair,_

_He chuckled. "But it seems like you were having a fun time talking to them about life"_

_Naruto grumbled. "You're a stalker!"_

_"I am not" Sarutobi said frowning._

_Naruto rolled his eyes._

_"So do you like being a sensei… a jounin?"_

_"No… I can't go out the village with these weaklings"_

_"But aren't they promising?"_

_Naruto looked at him. "Shut-up"_

_Sarutobi exploded into a fits of laughter. "Shouldn't you be meeting them up, it's getting late"_

_"They can wait" he said closing his eyes._

_"Oh Naruto…"_

"What's taking him so long?" Kiba asked.

"M-maybe he h-had an important m-mission to do, Kiba-kun."

"Hinata! Stop taking up for him" he replied, frowning.

Hinata went red in the face. She pushed her finger up to her mouth.

"Shino leave Hinata alone" Shino spoke softly.

Kiba glared at Shino. "You talk when you want too; you're one creepy kid Shino, but I'm sorry Hinata." Kiba said apologetic.

Hinata nodded.

"Sorry for being late, I fell asleep in the Hokage's office"

Kiba turned to face his sensei. "So you're not going to lie, you actually fell asleep."

'How did we get stuck with this man?' Kiba thought.

"Well do I have to be present every time you guys do a mission?" Naruto asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's mandatory, ain't it?" Kiba retorted.

Naruto walked up to the boy humbly and smacked him on his head. "Don't back talk me!" he shouted at Kiba as he repeatedly smacked him on his head.

Shino had a sweat drop on the back of head. "Shall we proceed with our mission?"

Naruto looked at Shino and said, "Go ahead."

**O-o-o**

Kiba splashed the water. "How does this same river get dirty? I'm hungry" Kiba ranted on holding his stomach.

Hinata blushed from the voice of her stomach talking to her.

"We've been working for hours, nonstop, Hinata you brought us some food?" Kiba asked; his eyes lightened up.

"Y-yes, I figured y-you- g-guys well get hungry." She said gripping the trash bag.

"YAHOO! Akamaru Hinata cooked food." Kiba said pumping his fist in the air.

Akamaru ran in the water and started barking happily. Shino, even though he showed no sign, was quite happy. He had skipped breakfast, his worst mistake. The three genins walked out of the water and unto the land. This particular group had been running errands and cleaning up the place since early morning; thought ran past their mind as they wondered how the other teams were doing.

"Where did you put the basket?" Kiba asked.

'_Burp'_

The three turned their head to the direction of where that disgusting sound came from. Their eyes opened wide as they saw their sensei, sticking a toothpick in his mouth, leaning on the tree. He looked at them and smiled, mischievously. Shino raised his eyebrow as he saw the slyness in his sensei eyes. What was he thinking?

"Um… s-sensei where is the basket… of food?" Hinata asked, after noticing the basket was missing.

"Oh you can cook Hinata. You'll make a good wife one day." Naruto said grinning cheekily.

The blood rushed to Hinata's face, causing her pale skin to turn red as a tomato.

"Yo-YOU ATE ARE LUNCH!" Kiba said exploding.

Shino adjusted the glasses on his face and walked next to a tree, a single tear drop escape his eye.

Naruto patted his stomach. "Yup, it was really good."

"B-but-… you ate all of it?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah… I ate your rice ball" he said pointing at her, "Kiba's rice ball and my rice ball" Naruto said puffing his cheeks.

"So there's one more left?" Kiba asked, jumping up.

Naruto held the basket in his arm and nodded. "I even added a few stuff in here" he said holding the basket in the palm of his hand.

"Alright!"

Shino went up to the group.

"Yes, food Kiba" he said hissing. "But you have to chase me down for it!"

"Wait… what?" Kiba sputtered out.

A trail of dust was left behind as Team 8 stared their shockingly.

**Review, I'm sorry, but I won't be on tomorrow like I said. :C But enjoy the story…. Sorry it couldn't be longer. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the reviews readers and today is Saturday as promised a new chapter. Please enjoy.**_

_**WARNING: GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERROR.**_

_Recap:_

_"B-but-… you ate all of it?" Hinata asked._

_"Yeah… I ate your rice ball" he said pointing at her, "Kiba's rice ball and my rice ball" Naruto said puffing his cheeks._

_"So there's one more left?" Kiba asked, jumping up._

_Naruto held the basket in his arm and nodded. "I even added a few stuff in here" he said holding the basket in the palm of his hand._

_"Alright!"_

_Shino went up to the group._

_"Yes, food Kiba" he said hissing. "But you have to chase me down for it!"_

_"Wait… what?" Kiba sputtered out._

_A trail of dust was left behind as Team 8 stared their shockingly._

**Chapter 6:**

**Chasing Sensei**

"He isn't serious?" Kiba asked.

"Well we'll find out as soon as we catch up to him" Shino replied adjusting his glasses.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get some grub!" Kiba said pointing to the direction Naruto ran by.

Akamaru wagged his tails as a loud bark came from him to indicate that he was excited. The two-mates nodded; they jumped on the trees and started to run in the same direction as their sensei. The sharp sting from the wind whipped across their face as they were going in top speed.

"Which way do you think he went?" Kiba asked as he stood on the branch, looking left and right.

Hinata also stopped along with Shino.

"Hinata you should use you byakugan." Shino suggested.

Hinata nodded as she started to make a couple of hand-signs; veins popped out of the side of her eyes and her eyes became quite stern as if they were looking into your very soul.

"Do you see anything?" Kiba asked, his voice filled with curious.

Hinata looked from right to left then straight ahead. "I see him, up in the distance. And he isn't moving."

"Yes!" Kiba exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Akamaru jumped from Kiba's jacket to Hinata's head, which caused her to look up at the friendly dog.

"I suggest we get going, before he decides to move, but let's do this professionally." Shino said in a serious tone.

"So let's go!"

The team went as quiet as possible as each of them stood behind a tree. They saw their sensei sitting there, his back turned from them. His blonde hair was blowing in the wind along with the grass he had sat on.

"Why is he just sitting there?" Kiba whispered to Shino.

"It looks like a trap to me." Shino said, holding his stomach.

Kiba looked at him and a chuckle escaped his lips. "Did your stomach just growled?"

Shino's face went red with embarrassment. "Let's just get this basket and when we do, **I get the rice ball**."

Kiba scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah… um… sure thing."

Kiba turned to Hinata and gave her the look, in which she nodded.

"Let's do this!" Kiba shouted. The team ran up to the team and caught him. But a loud cracked and a poof was heard, which caused them to at each other and the bottom of them.

"Oh shi—

The grass under them caved in and they found their self on top of each other.

"YO!" Kiba said as he pushed Shino off. "NO!"

Shino rubbed his head as he looked at Kiba, then up. They were stuck underground, deep underground with a log.

"Wait what just happened?" Kiba asked. "I thought we got him, where did this—

He stopped in his tracks, and then smacked his forehead. "Substitute jutsu! That's so unfair."

"Where's Hinata?" Shino asked.

Kiba looked around the small, yet deep hole, and down at the bottom of him. "I thought she was with us!"

The two looked up as they heard someone cleared their throat.

"Your dog was getting annoying", said Naruto, who was looking down at them. He held Akamaru by his skin; the dog was barking profoundly. "I mean how can you deal with this small mutt?" he continued. "Well here you go." He said throwing Akamaru in the hole.

Kiba caught Akamaru, who whimpered. Kiba looked up at his sensei angrily. "You can't do that!" he shouted. "That's unfair!"

"So is life" Naruto spat back.

"Where is Hinata?" Shino asked dusting his trench coat.

"Oh, don't worry. She's in safe hands." Naruto said smiling. "But you guys should think about how you're going to get out of this hole."

Kiba growled, along with his stomach. "But we're starving!" he retorted.

"But we're starving" Naruto said mockingly. "Bye!"

Shino faced went red again, as his stomach started to make a louder noise.

Kiba sulked, along with Akamaru who went on his back.

**O-o-o-o-O**

"Um… sensei… where are we going?" Hinata asked, embarrassed that her sensei was holding her hand.

"I was going to take you for something to eat." He said leading her through the forest.

A deep blushed plastered her face. "But… um… with about Kiba… Shino and Akamaru?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to do something for you, since you were training hard last night."

Her face colour resembled a tomatoes color. "Th-that sounds nice… sensei, but my teammates…: she said looking down at the ground, her bangs falling over her eyes.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "You're very nice. First you cooked for them, now you care if they get something to eat."

Hinata looked at her sensei as he looked down at her, smiling. A smiled adorned her face.

"I thought you being the only girl on the team, would be the tough one, but I was mistaken." He said letting go of her hand.

Hinata smiled dropped off of her face as she heard the words of her sensei. "It's nice that you can cook, but we're not looking for a chef, we're looking for a female ninja, a konuchi."

His words sting her heart. "I-I…

"But it is good that you think about your teammates and I respect that, but sometimes you have to be cold…you know?" Naruto said patting her head.

"I know I can be hurtful, but you need to know the truth. I admire that you work hard to fulfill your goals, but you need to be hard… tough."

She nodded her head. Tears swelled in her eyes. Naruto groaned.

"And don't you go all crying on me!" he said. "Hmm…" he said thinking. He grabbed her by her hand again and led her out of the forest. "Let's get something to eat and we'll talk more about this. I would really like to train you, because I think there is an inner strength inside of you."

Hinata face lit up. 'An inner strength?' she thought.

"After all you are a Hyuga…" he continued.

She let go of his hand, which caused him to turn around.

"Is… something—

"I am not just any Hyuga, and I wish for you not to see me as one neither. I am my own person."

Naruto looked at her and smiled softly. "I see."

**O-o-o-O**

"I can't believe you!" Naruto said as he slurped up some ramen. "You've never had ramen before?" he said, whipping his mouth.

Hinata gracefully slurped the ramen juice. "I'm serious….

Naruto chuckled, than stop. "Wait… I think we forgot something."

Hinata looked at her noodles and her eyes went wide.

**Please review! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the reviews, once again. Sorry for not updating on Saturday…practice, sleep, then had to go out…. But… Yeah…. here is the story.**_

_**WARNING: GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS!**_

_**Recap:**_

_"I can't believe you!" Naruto said as he slurped up some ramen. "You've never had ramen before?" he said, whipping his mouth._

_Hinata gracefully slurped the ramen juice. "I'm serious…._

_Naruto chuckled, than stop. "Wait… I think we forgot something."_

_Hinata looked at her noodles and her eyes went wide._

_**Chapter7: Forbidden Scroll**_

Naruto looked up at her. "What's the matter?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Kiba, Shino and Akamaru are still in the hole" Hinata said getting up.

"Oh" he replied, playing with his ramen.

Hinata stopped and look at him. "Sensei, um… a-aren't you going to _help _your students?"

"Yeah-yeah" he said taking a sip of his sake. "But do I have too, I mean isn't it too early?"

"Sensei!" Hinata shouted, but yelp as she saw how the people looked at her.

"Fine" Naruto said getting up.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I can't believe they left us!" Kiba said pacing back and forth the hole. "And Hinata, I thought we were friends!"

Shino watched as the dog boy went back and forth. "Well this isn't going to help, with you pacing back and forth." Shino replied as he petted Akamaru.

Kiba shot a glare at his long best friend. "I feel like I'm about to die!" Kiba exclaimed. "And I know you're hungry too!" he said, looking up in the night sky.

Akamaru started whimpering.

"Yes I know Akamaru, we are lousy ninjas. We can't even get ourselves out of a hole, but where in earth did he find the time to make a hole this deep."

Shino shrugged. "Believe it or not, our sensei is really strong and fast."

Kiba took a glimpse at Shino. "He doesn't send off a strong chakra signal and must admit he is fast."

"I've was researching about him." Shino started.

"And what did you find?"

Shino adjusted his glasses. "Nothing really, just that he was the youngest one, besides Itachi to ever graduate from the Academy."

"Oh wow, that's awesome" Kiba said in awe.

"Yeah, but I asked my mother about it, but she said she didn't know much about him; but she did warn me to be very observing."

"Why did s-

"Kiba, Shino… are you guys okay?"

They two looked up as they heard a soft muffle echoed down.

"You heard that too?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru started running around the hole, barking. The three backed up when they saw a roping being pulled down.

"Yahoo!" Kiba shouted, anxiously. "C'mon Akamaru."

Akamaru jumped on Kiba's head as he yanked on top the rope, climbing up the wall, followed by Shino, who was making a grunting sound.

They finally made it out and Kiba jumped up, pointing his fingers at his teacher. "What kind of teacher are you?" he asked. "You left us in a hole, starving!"

Naruto shrugged. "Hey if it wasn't for this girl" he said pointing at Hinata. "You guys would've still been in that hole." He said pointing at the hole.

"What message were you trying to prove?" Kiba retorted, angrily.

"How to have fun?" he said nervously.

"My Sensei is a sadistic freak!" Kiba said stomping off.

Shino cleared his throat. "Well if this is all we have for tonight, I'll be heading home now" he said shoving his hands into his pocket, because of the chilly breeze.

"Oh, we have training early in the morning; eat breakfast if you want too!" Naruto shouted at them.

The two teens walked off in this distance.

Naruto turned to Hinata and grinned at her. "They'll get over that little incident." He said putting his hand behind his head. "You should probably go home, to prepare for tomorrow."

Hinata nodded as she walked away, quietly.

Naruto sighed. "You can't have fun with anyone… technically putting someone in a hole is wrong." he said.

He walked looked up in the sky and shook his head. "Things can change a lot. Why did I have to have a team like this?" he ranted on. "I wonder what the other teams are like." He pondered.

Naruto strolled along the road, with few people in it. Some stores were open, such as the liquor store, or medical pharmacy. No place special was open, sometimes he wondered if there was a place better than Konoha, then he remembered some of the missions he went on as a kid. He sighed deeply. "Those were the days." He whispered under his breath.

As he was walking past the Academy, he heard a rustling sound. His ear perked up as he turned around. "Hmmm…" he said to himself as he saw no one behind him.

He continued to walk, but he heard the rustling sound again. A vein popped out on the back of head as the sound started to aggravate him. "Stay cool Naruto." He kept tell himself. "It might just be a rabbit or some shit."

He continued to walk again, until he heard the sound again. "That's it!" he said as he walked over to the bush. "What the fu-

"Uh…who are you?" a little boy, about ten asked, sticking his tongue at Naruto.

Naruto eyes slanted. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked the little boy curious.

"Mind your own business!" he said.

Naruto picked up the little boy by his blue scarf. "I don't like children who give me attitude." He said tightening his grip on the young boy's blue scarf. "Why are you h-

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he looked down at a huge scroll. His eyes went wide. "What are you doing with the forbidden scroll?" he asked throwing the kid to the side.

Naruto went to pick it up, until the kid bit him on his hand. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his hand.

"Don't touch! This is for someone!" the kid shouted repeatedly.

"You're not supposed to have something like this." Naruto said squinting. "Who gave you this?"

"What's it to you?"

Naruto growled, as he yanked the scroll from the boy. "You know how much trouble you can get for having something like this."

"Give it back to me." The child said as he ran up to Naruto, punching him on his leg. "I won't be a ninja, if I don't give him the scroll!"

Naruto kicked the boy in his stomach. "Little brat!"

The boy gripped his stomach, before dropping to the floor.

"That kick should've not knocked him out" he said with frustration in his voice..

"I should probably tell the Hokage about this." He said as he picked up the little child, putting him over his shoulder. He stopped for a few and sat down, also throwing the little boy the side.

"The scroll… hmmm…"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I can't believe Konohamaru stole the scroll, what was he thinking Mizuki-san?"

"I don't know, Iruka, but I saw him rambling something about the scroll, at first I didn't believe him, but after I past the shrine, the door was open." Mizuki, a white hair jounin of the Academy replied.

Iruka, also a jounin from the Academy, shook his head. "There's no way he could've come up with such an idea like that, someone have to be behind this." Iruka said.

Mizuki nodded. "We should probably hurry up."

The two ninjas stopped on the tree as they saw a jounin carrying a little child, under his arms and the scroll tucked under the next.

Iruka jumped from the tree in front of the young man. "What's going on?"

The young man looked up and looked into the eyes of a jounin. "Uh…" he said as if he didn't hear him.

Iruka glared at the boy and noticed who it was. 'The nine-tail fox.' He thought.

"What are you doing with the thirds grandson and the forbidden scroll!" Iruka said pointing at him.

Naruto glared at him. "Well I was going to report this matter to the Hokage. I saw him with the scroll." He said holding the boy up. "But if you would like to take care of it, it'll be my pleasure."

Iruka squinted his eyes. "Now do you really think I'm stupid, that a little boy was capable to steal such a scroll, without getting the right measurements from a high rank person" he spat.

"And what are you trying to imply?" Naruto said. "I really don't like when people" he said, saying 'people' with venom in his voice. "Accuse me of doing something I did not do."

"Well with all due respect, you're the one carrying the scroll, with such a suspicious face." Iruka replied, in a I-know-it-all voice.

Naruto chuckled. "I am an honest jounin. There is no need for me to steal such a scroll and even if I did, I surely wouldn't get caught with a low rank jounin like you."

Iruka gritted his teeth. The two stared at each other, with hate, until they turned their direction to the person who cleared their throat.

"Mizuki!" Iruka said. "I think we found our person." He continued.

Mizuki walked over to Naruto and yank the scroll out of his hand.

"What the fuck?"

"Mizuki would are you doing?" Iruka asked with concern in his voice.

"Oh" he said smirking. "Nothing, nothing at all, but the fact that I didn't know the nine tail brat was going to be here" he said with hate in his voice. "But it's a good thing I always come prepare!" he said making a few hand signs.

"DUCK!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto and him, fell to the ground. A huge explosion happened, when a bunch of rubbish fell on the three.

'Why would he do something like this?' Iruka asked himself.

"How on earth did I get stuck into this situation?" Naruto asked himself. He growled to himself.

"And how dare he called me nine tail brat!" he said getting up, dropping the boy onto Iruka.

Mizuki looked at the boy and glared at him. "I thought that would've killed you guys."

Naruto ran up to him and punched him in his jaw. "I don't beat around the bush." He said cracking his knuckles.

Mizuki slide to the floor, until he hit a nearby tree. He got up slowly, and wiped his lips.

'I have to get rid of him, and that grandson!' Mizuki thought.

He smirked. "Is that all the nine tail fox got!" he said in a taunting manner.

"My name is not nine-tail fox! It's Naruto… UZUMAKI NARUTO!" he screamed at Mizuki. He rushed up to him and punched the sensei in the gut.

Iruka got up gently, because of Konohamaru on his back and look at the scene before him. "He is quite fast."

Blood spluttered from Mizuki's mouth as he was punched into the stomach. It felt as if his stomach was going to come out from his mouth. "He is strong, and he hasn't even used any chakra yet."

Naruto uppercut him. "And I'm not a brat!"

Mizuki fell to the floor groaning in pain. "You should really plan these things out, before talking so high and mighty." Naruto said walking to Iruka. "I've just wasted an hour's sleep!" he mumbled. "FUCK!" he shouted, clenching his fist tightly.

Naruto walked over to Iruka. "And you shouldn't point fingers at someone, just because of what they have in them" he said solemnly.

Iruka looked at him.

"I'm not going down by myself" Mizuki said, throwing a few darts at Naruto. He grinned psychotically.

"Look out!" Iruka said as he jumped in the way, but was twisted around.

"Wh-

The four darts went into Naruto's arm. Iruka eyes opened up. "Ho- how did he have time?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "D-E-A-D!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I'm sorry for accusing you." Iruka said bowing down.

Naruto rubbed his arm. "I probably would've blamed myself too, if I knew what I had inside of me."

"Don't you think you should get the checked?"

Naruto nodded his head. "No, it's alright. Take care" he said bowing down.

Iruka watched in the distant as the young boy walked away. Thoughts raced his mind, with concern and disgust with himself.

"Why must I blame a child for something he did not do?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

In the distant Naruto went to the water fall, where it was nice and tranquil. He sat down next to Sakura tree and put his hand together. He inhaled a deep breath and did a couple of hand signs.

He mumbled underneath his breath. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

**~Review Please.**

**Yes, Naruto never learned how to do the shadow clone jutsu. But you will see in the flashbacks that will soon been in the other chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews readers. Yes it is kind of sad Naruto and Iruka has a relationship like that, but it fits the story. (:**

**WARNING: GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS. **

_**Recap: **_

_In the distant Naruto went to the water fall, where it was nice and tranquil. He sat down next to Sakura tree and put his hand together. He inhaled a deep breath and did a couple of hand signs._

_He mumbled underneath his breath. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."_

_Chapter 8: Training: Kiba_

In the leaf village it was beautiful outside, it wasn't hot nor cold, simply tranquil. The birds were singing a soft melody, along with some of the brushes doing a little dance, to go with the harmonic sound. The villagers seemed happy, and some children were seen running up and down along the streets. However, the chunins, jounins, and Anbu black ops seemed to be pacing back and forth preparing for the Exams that would be held next week.

Kiba sighed as he punched the training log. "He's always late." He said irritated.

"As usual." Shino said, finishing Kiba's sentence.

"M-maybe he's running late." Hinata replied.

Both Shino and Kiba looked at her.

"You know what Hinata; I think you have a crush on our sensei." Kiba said grinning from ear to ear.

Akamaru started barking as Kiba exploded into a rage of laughter.

_GONK! _Shino smacked Kiba on the back of his head. Kiba crouched in pain as he held the back of his head, tears running down his eyes.

"I was joking!" he cried out.

"Well…look what you did to her." Shino said in a monotone voice as he pointed to the unconscious Hinata.

Akamaru walked over to the girl and started licking her nose.

"I was just joking…. Geez" Kiba said rolling his eyes.

The young Genin wiggled her nose as she felt something with running up and down on it. She held her head and pushed Akamaru off of her. "What happened?"

"Um… you fainted?" Kiba replied nervously.

Hinata looked at the two boys and remembered with Kiba had said. A blushed appeared on her pale cheeks. "I do not!" she retorted back. But she quickly covered her mouth.

Shino and Kiba, even Akamaru looked at Hinata shock. She had never burst out like that before.

"Sorry Hinata-chan." Kiba said in an apologetic tone.

She spoke softly, "I-it's okay."

The three Genin and their dog stayed in complete silence, for an hour waiting for their sensei. Suddenly there was a crunching sound, like leaves being crunched. They tilted there head and saw that it was their sensei.

"Ahhh!" He said deadly.

"Where were you?" Kiba asked as nicely as possible.

"Don't blame me" he said as he sat on the log. "The old man had wanted to talk to me since early morn." Naruto said.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Oh wow, blame it on Lord Hokage, and where do you come of calling him old man?"

"Um… I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'll call anybody whatever name I want to call them. So no more interruptions!" Naruto said raising his finger.

The group stayed quiet.

"As you can see, the jounins and blah-blah are running up and down the village, is to prepare for the upcoming events, the Chunin Exams, which will be held next week. And he wanted to know if my team was ready…

"What did you say to him?" Kiba asked impatiently, interrupting Naruto.

Naruto switched. "I told him, probably… they might be ready, but there might be a slight chance, that 1 in 3 might make it."

This caught their attention. "So what are you trying to imply?" Kiba asked, growling, which caused Akamaru to bark, as some sort of agreement.

"I just said it…. That 1 in 3 might actually make it. But anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, I wanted to train you guys, to see what you have, so…let's draw sticks to see who will be against me." Naruto said taking out 3 sticks.

He held them in his hands.

"Wait… so we are going to fight against you?" Kiba asked.

"You know what Kiba; I really think you have wax in your fucking ears. Yes you're going to fight against me, and I notice you're the one who talk the fucking most in this gaddamn group, so why don't you put a fucking sock in it, and let someone fucking talk for once." Naruto said snapping at him.

The three stared at him shockingly, with a tint of blush on their cheeks.

"Our sensei has a way with words." Shino said adjusting his glasses.

Hinata nodded in agreement. Kiba remained quiet. Naruto looked at the three and nodded.

"You can't talk to me that way! I'm your student and I'll talk anytime I want too!" Kiba shot back.

A vein popped out from Naruto's head. He rubbed his temple and sighed. This made Kiba grinned.

"Ohhh did I strike a nerve sensei?" Kiba replied in a cocky manner.

"Um…Kiba-kun, I think you should quit it." Hinata said gently.

"Or what? He has a baby; all he can do is talk."

"Kiba… I suggest that you stop and stay quiet." Shino said warning him.

Kiba got up. "I rather not, I'm not going to stay quiet and let some 14 year old talk to me any kind of way." He said puffing out his cheeks. "I won't let anyone talk to me li-

Hinata covered her mouth as see saw Kiba rolled and hit his head on the tree. Shino turned around as he saw Naruto-sensei, cracking his knuckles.

'He is really fast.' Shino thought.

"Fuck the straws, Kiba you're first!" Naruto shouted as he took off his Jounin jacket.

Kiba got up and rubbed his cheek.

"First rule; punch the fuck out of someone when they're trying to have a long ass speech." Naruto said gritting his teeth.

He walked up to Kiba and wrapped his neck on Kiba's throat.

"Uh… sen-

Shino interrupted Hinata. "Don't… it's all part of training."

She nodded.

Akamaru ran up to Naruto and jumped on his back, which caused him to loosen his grip on Kiba's neck.

"And I hate this damn mutt!" He said as he used his free hand and grabbed Akamaru by his tail.

"Let go of him." Kiba said in between breath.

Naruto smirked. "Why should I? I don't have to listen to a low rank Genin." He replied. "But I think I might "let him go" he said as he threw Akamaru across the field.

Hinata closed her eyes as Shino watched.

'Is this how the Chunin Exams really are?' she asked herself.

"Yes Hinata, it is…people will take no mercy on you, no matter who you may be." Shino said looking at her. "Additionally, we'll be going through this in are real missions."

"The life of a Shinobi is a hard life." Naruto said, as if he was finishing Shino's sentence.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba shouted pushing Naruto away.

Naruto smirked as he watched Kiba ran across the field to Akamaru.

"Akamaru are you okay?" Kiba asked as he picked up the dog, but it suddenly turned into a log.

"What the-

"Substitution jutsu…" Shino said as he observed the match.

Hinata looked at him confused.

"A substitution Jutsu is a technique use in combat. It usually allows the user to replace his or her body with some object, such as a log or wood. It makes it look as if this is actually the person, but it isn't, which gives the person enough time to attack that confuse person." Shino said. "But to me it looks like Naruto is toying with Kiba's emotion."

"But… you said it allows the person to replace his or her body with a wood or log… but Naruto is right there and the "suppose Akamaru" is there… how?" Hinata asked confused.

"Shadow clone jutsu" Shino mumbled.

Kiba got up and turned to face his sensei. "Where is Akamaru?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

Naruto whistled. "You shouldn't be so hasty, you know."

"Where's Akamaru?"

"I don't know he might be in a hole, maybe hanging from his neck or dead" Naruto said smirking.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kiba screamed as he took out his Kunai from his pouch.

He ran up to Naruto, thus thrusting the Kunai into his stomach.

"Sensei!" Hinata shouted.

Shino got up from the log and ran to the scene, in which Hinata followed along. Kiba was panting as he dropped to the floor. "I didn't mean to do it." He said to himself.

Hinata and Shino hovered over their sensei.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked worriedly.

Naruto eyes started to flutter. He coughed a little blood out of his mouth; his eyes rolled back into his head. Hinata gasped.

"Sen-sensei?"

_~Review… _


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. **

**WARNING: GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS. **

**Now I'm upset. My computer crashed, and it didn't save the story fully. Didn't have Microsoft on my other account kept freezing, so I couldn't use that, and couldn't get it on my next account, finally got on here it froze a lot, but now it's ! **

**; w ; **

**But I do hope you continue to read the updates, if this incident doesn't happen again. Thank you. **

_**Recap:**_

_He ran up to Naruto, thus thrusting the Kunai into his stomach._

_"Sensei!" Hinata shouted._

_Shino got up from the log and ran to the scene, in which Hinata followed along. Kiba was panting as he dropped to the floor. "I didn't mean to do it." He said to himself._

_Hinata and Shino hovered over their sensei._

_"Is he going to be okay?" she asked worriedly._

_Naruto eyes started to flutter. He coughed a little blood out of his mouth; his eyes rolled back into his head. Hinata gasped._

_"Sen-sensei?"_

_Chapter 9: Training: Hinata_

"I didn't mean to do it." Kiba said panicking.

"I-I was just angry and..." he said, gripping onto Shino's jacket. "What would they do to me? I'm just a student!"

"They would probably lock you up for killing a jounin and you'll never succeed in this life, because you were a wusspuss."

The three students look down at their sensei who was sitting upright and perfectly fine. Kiba stared dumbfounded at the sensei.

"Di-did I just….

"Sensei you're okay!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Duh… I'm sensei, as if he could've really killed me." Naruto said with a cocky attitude.

Akamaru looked up at his companion sadly.

"You are one true sick bastard." Kiba said, balling his fist up.

Naruto shrugged. "I've been call worst, but hey!" he said with a grin on his face. "That's just me… Uzumaki Naruto." He replied, with a slight chuckle. "Man that was so funny!"

Kiba turned around and walked to a tree in which he sat, quite angrily. Akamaru ran after him and jumped in his arms, licking his cheeks.

'Sensei is either sadistic or simply freaky.' Shino thought.

"Uh… Naruto-sensei, I don't think that was call for." Hinata said pushing her index fingers together.

Naruto shrugged. "It was just a joke."

She looked down at her lap, which caused him to groan louder.

"Anyway, I think it's your turn." He said pointing at her.

Hinata looked around, which caused Naruto to smack his forehead mentally. "Yes…you!"

"B-but Sensei… I…can't." she said getting up slowly.

Naruto looked at her as if she was stupid. "Um… so are you going to say those same words to the opponent you're going to face in your missions or exam?"

Hinata looked at him, but avoided eye contact. "U…um no…"

"Don't you want to get strong?" he asked her.

"Yes." She replied unsurely.

"Good luck." Shino told her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Because we'll need help with this 'special breed'" he said under his breath.

Naruto stared blankly at the boy. "Hey what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly, my point has been proven." He said his voice raspy.

Naruto shot him a glare. "Can you get off my field." He said, shooing the bug loving boy away.

Shino stared at the young teen and mumbled something under his breath, as he took his slow time walking off of the field.

"Okay Hinata, let's see how good you are with that Byakugan and stance of yours." Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

She shyly poked her fingers together and avoided his eye contact.

Naruto slouched his shoulders. "Are you serious?" he asked her, with a stern voice.

She looked up at him, puzzled.

"So if I was the opponent you were going to stand just like that?" he asked in disbelief.

She shrugged. She didn't know what to say, or the fact was she didn't want to say something that would anger him. Naruto ran his hand through his golden locks and breathed deeply.

"Pathetic… worthless." He hissed at his teeth. "How did you even make it through the academy?

Hinata stood there, her bangs covered her eyes as she looked at her two feet. She couldn't believe what she was hearing her sensei say to her. The one who she thought would actually be the one to see through her true potentials. 'Didn't he just have a talk with me the other day, now he's saying these stuff me?'

Naruto folded his arms. "People like you know how to make everything boring. You're like the life sucker. You suck the fun out of everything." He said harshly.

"How is fighting any fun?" Hinata asked, clenching her fist to her side.

Shino stared at the girl, as he was playing with his bugs. Kiba patted Akamaru's head, and then he stared at Hinata, after hearing her little outburst.

Naruto shrugged.

"How did you even become a Sensei?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I was appointed by the Old Man, does that answer your question?"

"Why do you have to mouth people and talk so bad about them?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"Why don't you show your true feelings, instead of balling it in?" he retorted. "I'm just trying to help you guys advance as an upper level-skilled ninja, but you take it for granted."

The wind blew between the two as they stared down at each other.

"The only worthless and pathetic one is you, Naruto-sensei and you know you are." She said, staring down at him coldly.

"The true glare of a Lord of the Hyuga." He said; a smile crept upon his face.

Hinata twitched; never had she met so one aggravating… well besides her father, but for some reason Naruto had managed to dug underneath her skin.

Naruto walked up to her slowly, staring into her eyes. She took a step back, with every step he took. He was 3 inches away from when Kiba stepped in.

"You hurt her, and I'll hurt you." He said growling.

Naruto stared at him blankly.

"You should think twice." Shino also said, sneaking up behind him.

Naruto pouted. "All I wanted was to tell Hinata she changed so much from the time I started as a sensei. I mean come on, she doesn't stutter anymore and her posture is quite excellent." He said pointing out the facts.

The two boys, along with Akamaru stared at Hinata, and then the tree genins stared at Naruto.

He nodded. "This was my plan all along, see it takes one person to aggravate, but it takes the right person to aggravate you to make you show your true feelings." He said rubbing his chin.

A vein popped out of his head.

"But…" Naruto said, catching the three attentions. He pushed Shino and Kiba to the side. "I would like to see your true strength." He said softly.

Crickets were heard throughout the battle field. Even after all of this he still wanted to fight her.

"Are you insane?" Kiba asked.

Naruto did not respond, he just stared at Hinata, not a trace of emotions was in his face. It was very quiet. Not a single sound was heard. Hinata stared at her sensei anxiously. She didn't not know what to expect. This was getting to her. His gaze was eating her soul away.

She whispered, "Byakugan."

Naruto smiled. "Oh, you're quite smart."

Kiba went to walk in between the scene, until Shino signaled him to stop.

Hinata had never felt this way before. A wave of worry filled her body, but she felt her adrenaline pumped up and down, along with her heart. Was she really going to fight her sensei? She had never fought anyone before, well except for her dad, but it was just a spar. She regretted opening her mouth; she should've just kept it shut like she always did.

Naruto watched the Hyuga's face, he watched as the veins popped out. He always wanted to see the power of the Byakugan since he had heard so much of its great power. But he also watched as doubt filled her.

"What's the matter? Are you just going to stand there?" he said taunting the poor girl.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and a stream of tears gathered her eyes.

"I should've just kept my mouth shut!" she shouted at him.

The tears were unmanageable; they flowed out like a river. She clenched her fist. "You have no idea how hard it is… for me… a Hyuga… the daughter of the high, Lord Hiashi. You were not the one disowned and abandoned by your own father!" she screamed out.

Akamaru started to whimper as Kiba held onto him. Shino stared at her, sadly. He had seen Hinata work so hard, but he had never seen her like this.

She rubbed her eyes. "I worked hard every day trying to please him, to get to his level of worthiness, but I failed so many times, I just lost hope."

Naruto looked at her.

"I've been called all those things you've said to me and even worst. And days I felt as if I was an insignificant trash. Do you know it is for people to look at you as if you were nothing?' especially if you're supposed to be the valuable jewel of one of the most important clans." She scoffed. "No you don't, so don't judge me on my lack of strength and insecurities."

She turned around. "When we had dinner that night, I thought I had seen something in your eyes, hope… for us… for me. Like you believed in me and I went home feeling good about myself to know that there was someone other than my team who believed in me, you even promised to train me." She said turning around, smiling.

"You wouldn't train someone…. If you knew they were worthless and pathetic, right?" she asked him. "And if you didn't care about us who would've resigned the moment you had the opportunity too."

Naruto stared into her teary eyes. He started to think, had he grown fond of his team? He could've went to Hokage the minute he had the chance too. Even as he bad mouthed his team, he still remained. Why? It's not like they were going to arrest him.

Kiba stared at his sensei and a grin appeared on his face. Even a little smile graced Shino's face.

"Why are you guys smiling?" he asked, disgusted.

They continued to smile, which made him felt uneasy.

"You love us!" Kiba said grinning.

"WEREN'T YOU JUST MAD AT ME FOR PUNCHING YOU!" he shouted at him.

Akamaru jumped from Kiba and onto Naruto's head.

"Get it off of me!" he said running around in circles. The group laughed.

'Is it possible for someone to change you in a such a short series of time?' Hinata asked herself.

"Sensei!" she shouted.

This caught the three male attentions.

"If we promised to try our best, would you at least go easy on us?" she asked, filled with confidence.

Kiba tilted his head. 'Is this a brand new Hinata?'

Naruto covered his eyes from the sun. "I won't make any promised, but we'll see how it goes from her and… I would like to apologize for talking to you…" he said, but stopped and looked at each of his teammates. "I apologized for talking to all of you the way I did."

He picked Akamaru and hold onto him, gently. "I knew how it is for people to look at you… like you were nothing. I know the feeling Hinata." He muttered softly as he gently stroked Akamaru's fur. He then looked up at her. "So don't feel as if you are the only one." A huge smile adored his face.

"So why don't we head out for something to eat and tomorrow we'll meet up and talk about your bloodline and the traits you possess and ways you can improve them" He said walking with Akamaru.

The teens looked at each other and then at Naruto-sensei.

He turned around. "Well are you guys going to stare at me all day or are you going to come to get some grub."

"Well I'm down for some grub!" Kiba said patting his stomach. Shino nodded, along with Hinata. Naruto placed Akamaru down and walked behind his team. If anyone had turned around, they would see the sorrow into their sensei's eyes.

~Review.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for the reviews. (:**_

_**I guess I didn't lose some of my reviewers. ^^ **_

_**I know I said every Saturday, but since I didn't updated for a long time, I have decided to write a next chapter. Please continue to review.**_

_**~Thank you.**_

_**Author's thoughts: But as you can see, Hinata is actually getting out of her shell. She will still have her moment when she's shy, but overall she has change somewhat. **_

**WARNING: SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

_**Recap:**_

_Naruto covered his eyes from the sun. "I won't make any promised, but we'll see how it goes from her and… I would like to apologize for talking to you…" he said, but stopped and looked at each of his teammates. "I apologized for talking to all of you the way I did."_

_He picked Akamaru and hold onto him, gently. "I knew how it is for people to look at you… like you were nothing. I know the feeling Hinata." He muttered softly as he gently stroked Akamaru's fur. He then looked up at her. "So don't feel as if you are the only one." A huge smile adored his face._

_"So why don't we head out for something to eat and tomorrow we'll meet up and talk about your bloodline and the traits you possess and ways you can improve them" He said walking with Akamaru._

_The teens looked at each other and then at Naruto-sensei._

_He turned around. "Well are you guys going to stare at me all day or are you going to come to get some grub."_

_"Well I'm down for some grub!" Kiba said patting his stomach. Shino nodded, along with Hinata. Naruto placed Akamaru down and walked behind his team. If anyone had turned around, they would see the sorrow into their sensei's eyes._

_Chapter 10: Discussion_

**Hinata's POV**

I fluttered my eyes opened as the sun rays shone upon my face. I turned on my side, trying to avoid the suns mighty rays.

''Stupid sun." I muttered.

It was no point in staying in bed, since the sun had already ruined my mood. I got off of the bed and walked to the bathroom. I yawned bitterly. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at myself. I had changed so much, ever since he became a part of our team. I never knew how someone can influence you in so many ways. I smiled at myself, by little and little I was improving, but my smile quickly dropped. Was this change for the better? I sighed deeply; I hated to think about all the negative stuff. It was such a burden upon me. I shrugged off the feeling.

**Normal POV**

"So Naruto what are we going to talk about again?" Kiba asked rubbing the back of his head, from the lack of sleep he had last night.

Naruto rested his head on the tree and closed his eyes. "What did I say? I don't remember." He said trailing off.

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Is something the matter?" she asked, worried.

He opened one of his eyes and looked at her. He didn't say anything, but he suddenly sat straight staring at his team. He breathed in deeply. He opened his mouth, but closed it. Kiba and Shino looked at him anxiously.

"I'm not your sensei anymore." He said dryly.

They mouths opened wide. Kiba stood up abruptly. "Are you serious?" he asked quietly.

Hinata looked at Kiba. She had never seen him like this before. He had the look of despair. Kiba and Naruto had never gotten along from what she saw, but he was worried.

Naruto smirked, and then laugh. "I'm just shitting with you guys. Oh my goodness! You should've seen the look on your faces!" He said pointing at them.

Kiba growled, which caused Akamaru to leap off of his lap and land on Hinata's own. Naruto continued to laugh. "I mean… do you guys love me now after everything I put you through."

"Oof!" Naruto shouted as he was tackled by Kiba.

"You have to be the worst sensei ever." Kiba shouted as he started choking Naruto.

A sudden poof was heard and it was replaced with a log which gave Kiba a splinter in the palm of his hands.

"OW!"

Naruto jumped from the tree and sat on Kiba's stomach.

"Hehe" he said chuckling. "Oh I'm sorry Kiba." He said pinching his cheeks.

"GAH!"

Hinata giggled at the scene. Her sensei was such a douche-bag, but to her, she thought he was kind of cool; after their little playing and arguing Naruto got back to business.

"Okay, so the exam starts in one day and I would like to get down to some business." Naruto said folding his legs, in the non-Japanese tradition. "We have to look at the power you possess, the weakness and ways to overcome it." He stated. His face became stern and serious. Naruto looked over his team. "I will make you guys strong and you will pass the Chunin Exams." He said.

They looked at him shockingly.

"Sensei… how can you be so sure about that?" Hinata asked, but she trailed off. "I mean…u-uh…n- I didn't m-mean to…" she stuttered, but looked down from embarrassment.

"Hinata's weakness. She doesn't like to speak her mind to the fullest extent. She thinks she's weak and won't amount to anything. She tries to please her teammates, but she feels as if she is letting them down." Naruto said staring at her.

She looked at him, into his eyes… into his eyes that showed nothing. The team remained quiet. They knew what he was saying was true, and they did not want to argue with him.

"Hinata…" Naruto said to get her attention. She looked at him. "I believe you can do it and it's good to think negative sometimes. Even the strongest person has doubts, but I believe you can change. I was even surprise when you opened your mouth and told me off. But that's good, you're learning. Keep speaking up." He said smiling at her. A blush crept upon her face.

He turned his eyes on Kiba. "Now Kiba… Kiba… Kiba… let's see" Naruto said rubbing his chin.

"HA!" Kiba said jumping up. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Shino glared at Kiba, which caused him to sit down quickly.

"You're too hasty on doing things." Naruto said resting his hands on top of each other.

Kiba scoffed. "I am not!"

Akamaru looked at Kiba, than looked away.

"See even Akamaru agrees with me." Naruto said as he noticed the dog's gesture. "So work on that and most importantly, you have a team… so let just let that sink in."

Kiba sat there and pondered on what Naruto had just said to him. Was he really hasty?

"And Shino…" Naruto said, but stopped.

Grasshoppers were heard in the background. Hinata put her fingers to her lips and blushed and Kiba stared at Shino, while Naruto just looked dumbly at the sky. Shino stared back at his team, waiting for a theory.

"LIVE!" Naruto just simply said.

Shino just stared at Naruto through his dark glasses. This caused Naruto to sigh. "You don't have to be the emo loner. I do believe you are truly strong in a unique way, but if you feel comfortable… I guess there's nothing wrong with it." Naruto said giving him a soft smile. Shino nodded in improvement. "But hey… I guess the Aburame clan is very mysterious." He laughed a little. S

After he noticed everything was a little eerie, he cleared his throat. "Any questions?"

"Well… what is the chunin exams are like?" Shino asked softly.

"Well, from what I know you have 4 parts." Naruto said holding up 4 fingers. "The writing portion, 2 survival portions and the final stage, however, that's all I can give you from here, because I can't go into full details."

The wind blew their hair back and forth as they stayed under the tree silently, just thinking and wondering.

"I know you guys can do it. I plus I put money on you three, so you better not let me down!" Naruto said glaring at them.

"What kind of teachers bet on their students? What on earth? Furthermore who did you bet with?" Kiba asked.

Naruto laughed. "I'm joking, we can't bet on our students." He said whistling.

"You're so insensitive." Kiba mumbled under his breath.

Naruto could've only smiled. Maybe… just maybe his team wasn't bad. "So you know your weaknesses, so let's work on that, okay?"

The team nodded in agreement. Silence dawn upon them again. This was getting to awkward for Naruto. "Well I guess this is it for now. I wish you good luck on the exams." Naruto said as he got up from his spot. He stretched a little. "Now don't forget to pray and practice, you don't need your sensei for this. Oh and by the way stop calling me sensei!" he shouted at them. He grumbled, before walking away.

Kiba got u and picked Akamaru up. "Well I guess I shall prepare myself mentally and physically, see you guys later." He said, giving them the peace sign, before leaving. Shino also got up. He bowed to Hinata and said his good-byes.

Hinata sat down and thought mentally about how the chunin exams were going to be like. She thought about the different people who would be there, from each and every single country. She thought about the dangers and the possible outcome of this mission. She pondered on and on. She had to be strong for her team and she wouldn't want anything to stand against them. Hinata sighed deeply. She would pass and she would be recognized for being a strong ninja.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto shoved his hands into his jounin pants. It was kind of hot, but the sun felt great as it beamed on his face. He was minding his own business, until he heard a loud screech. His ears cringed at the sound of this noise. As he was walked pass the gates, which led out to Konoha, he noticed a team coming in. He glimpsed the white hair man, who was reading a dirty book. Naruto grinned as he walked into the direction the team was at.

"Yo pervert!" Naruto said as he yanked the book out of the man's hand.

The said man looked up at Naruto and smiled under his mask. "Well if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto." He said husky.

Naruto looked at the man, then at his team. He saw a pink hair girl, a raven hair boy and a pale boy. "Oh this is your team?" he asked the older man.

The raven hair eyed Naruto up and down. Naruto noticing someone staring at him, glimpsed at the said raven. He gave him a smile. "Well aren't you a cutie." Naruto said as he rubbed the boy's head. The young boy started to twitch his left eyes. Was this guy really serious?

Sasuke removed Naruto hand and scoffed. Naruto glared at the boy.

"Who is this Kakashi-sensei?" the pink hair girl known as Sakura asked.

Kakashi rubbed his head tiredly. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, the sensei of team 8."

Sakura's mouth opened wide. "He's a sensei!" she screeched at Kakashi, as she pointed at Naruto.

The raven boy, Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised. 'Could it be true?' he thought.

"Why is your hair shaped like a duck's ass?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke just glared at the young boy before leaving.

"HEY! You can't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura shouted at Naruto. She turned towards the direction Sasuke was going and shouted, "Sasuke… wait up!"

"Oh my Kakashi, you sure have a wonderful team." Naruto said snickering.

"Well aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto said rubbing his head sheepishly. He took a glance at the pale boy before leaving.

Naruto looked up at the setting sun. He sighed deeply. Time was going by so fast.

**~Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating for a long time. So I really don't want to bother you guys in a long (excuse) of a story on how I couldn't update. But hey! I'm graduating, (Class of 2013) =D and whoever is graduating, good luck on your journey and be the best you can be!**

**Additionally I would like to thank you readers for the reviews.**

**And one more thing, I kind of rushed through this starting of the exam… so I have to make some corrections, so it can fit the timeline, -_-* So, this is a week before the Chunin exams, well the written part at least… now I have to make some corrections in chapter 10… so Please don't get confuse… Sorry… I had to watch the whole episode 20-21 to see what you guys were talking about… blah! I'll fix it… sometime later XD **

**(Oh, Naruto knows everything beforehand) **

**WARNING: SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. **

_Recap:_

_The raven hair eyed Naruto up and down. Naruto noticing someone staring at him, glimpsed at the said raven. He gave him a smile. "Well aren't you a cutie." Naruto said as he rubbed the boy's head. The young boy started to twitch his left eyes. Was this guy really serious?_

_Sasuke removed Naruto hand and scoffed. Naruto glared at the boy._

_"Who is this Kakashi-sensei?" the pink hair girl known as Sakura asked._

_Kakashi rubbed his head tiredly. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, the sensei of team 8."_

_Sakura's mouth opened wide. "He's a sensei!" she screeched at Kakashi, as she pointed at Naruto._

_The raven boy, Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised. 'Could it be true?' he thought._

_"Why is your hair shaped like a duck's ass?" Naruto asked Sasuke._

_Sasuke just glared at the young boy before leaving._

_"HEY! You can't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura shouted at Naruto. She turned towards the direction Sasuke was going and shouted, "Sasuke… wait up!"_

_"Oh my Kakashi, you sure have a wonderful team." Naruto said snickering._

_"Well aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" Kakashi asked._

_"Yeah…" Naruto said rubbing his head sheepishly. He took a glance at the pale boy before leaving._

_Naruto looked up at the setting sun. He sighed deeply. Time was going by so fast._

_Chapter 11: Hai Sensei!_

"I can't believe Kakashi-sensei made us do a mission." Complained a pink hair kunoichi, known as Sakura Haruno. "I'm so tired." She said as she sighed.

_Flash Back_

"_So I have a mission for you guys to do!" Kakashi said, his eye smiling._

"_But we just got back!" Sakura retorted. _

_Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. So let's get to it!"_

_Sakura groaned as she reluctantly followed her teammates and sensei. _

_After a day of work, of taking care of some dogs and pulling out some weed out of the yard, they were finally finish._

"_See that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" Kakashi said as he held his book up to his face._

"_YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she screeched at him._

_He rubbed the back of his head, as almost as if it was a habit when he had done something wrong. "But yeah, anyways, so good luck. I got to file some reports." He said, before disappearing in a huge puff of smoke._

_Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "So Sasuke do you-_

"_No." replied the raven hair teenager as he shove his hands into his pocket and walked away. "Sometimes you're even more annoyer than Sai's smile." He grumbled. _

_Sakura shoulders slumped._

"_I'll go with you, maybe if your drink more milk your breast won't be so fl-_

"_BAKA!" she screamed as she walked away, leaving a poor Sai to hold his head in pain._

_End of Flash back_

Sakura continued to walk towards an alley until she noticed a blonde hair boy, she ran up to him. "Hey aren't you the guy from yesterday." Sakura said as she looked up at the sensei.

Naruto blinked as he looked down at the short girl. "Hello there." He said.

She gave him a soft smile. "How old are you? I didn't know it was possible for someone to become a sensei at such a young age. How come you don't have on your Jounin vest? Don't you want people to know that you are one?" She said rambling on and on.

Naruto eyes began to twitch as she continue on and on. A smile appear on his face. "You never shut-up don't you?"

Sakura's mouth opened wide. "Hey! You can't talk to a student that way!" she said pointing at him.

Naruto went down to her height. "I can talk to a student anyway I please and not you" he said poking her forehead. "Or the high Supreme Court can do anything about it."

A huge sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. "You're one mean sensei aren't-

Her hair stuck up as she leaped back. "What was that?" she said pointing at a box crawling on the floor.

Naruto turned around and looked at it. He watched as it moved, than stop. It had a bandage on it and two eye holes.

"I think they saw us." Someone said.

"Shhh… our disguise is to flawless." Another person said.

"Uh…" Sakura said.

Naruto gently got up and walked over the box that started to sweat for some strange reason.

"I think he saw through it."

Naruto lifted his legs and started stomping on the box which groaned in pain. Sakura just watched the scene before her. He stopped stomping on the box and dust off his pants.

"I thought it was a flying cockroach, guess I was mistaken." He said walking over to Sakura.

A huge cloud of smoke came and their stood three small children doing a ridiculous pose. Naruto covered his mouth, as a chuckle escaped his mouth. Sakura also stared dumbfounded at the three kids.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked them, interrupting them for saying a whole interruptions.

"Yes you can." Said a little boy with a blue scarf on. "I am Sarutobi Konohamaru, grandson of the third Hokage." He said wiping his nose, almost as proud.

"How did I get stuck in this?" Sakura asked herself.

"You invited your own self." Naruto said blankly.

"I didn't ask you that!" she screamed, pointing at him.

"Wow, you're so pretty." Said a red hair child known as Moegi.

A tint of blush appear on Sakura's cheeks. "Thank you." She said smirking. 'Finally someone recognizes my beauty.' Her inner self said.

Naruto scoffed. "I'm out of here." He said as he put his hand behind his head.

"WAIT!" Konohamaru said stretching out his hand. "We heard you're the youngest one to become a sensei. What's it like? And is that your girlfriend." Konohamaru continued to ask; his side kick Udon nodded.

Naruto glared at Sakura, who was too busy being admired by Moegi. "I don't go out with girls with flat breast." He said.

Flames appeared around Sakura, as her hair lifted in the air.

Konohamaru nodded his head. "I agree with you." He said, along with Udon.

Moegi clenched her fist.

"Perverts!" she said as she went to punch Naruto, but he moved to the side.

'How did he move so fast?' Sakura thought.

'Smack'

The punch landed on Konohamaru cheeks as he let out a screeching sound.

"My first punch from a girl… without boobs."

Sakura huff and puff. She quickly turned around to Naruto who rubbed the back of his head.

"Konohamaru!" Udon shouted as he noticed Konohamaru was picked up by a stranger.

"Well would you look at that; that hurt." Said a deep voice.

"Kankuro, put him down we don't need to cause any trouble." A girl with blonde hair said.

Sakura and the rest stared at the strangers. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to punch him into you." Sakura said bowing down. "Sorry." 'Who are these people?' she thought.

Moegi and Udon started to shake as they went behind Naruto.

"Let go of me." Konohamaru said as he kicked Kankuro's stomach, but it did little effect.

Kankuro snickered.

"Please let go of Konohamaru-chan" Moegi begged.

Sakura looked towards Naruto, for help, but he sat behind the children looking the opposite direction.

'CHA! You've got to be kidding me. He's a sensei and he isn't even helping!' she screamed inside. 'Pathetic.' "Are these strangers? Where did they come from?"

"I think I'm going to have some fun." Kankuro said looking at Konohamaru, then at Moegi and Udon. He chuckled. "Wow who the pathetic person is sitting behind these children."

Moegi and Udon turned around. "Sensei help!" Moegi whispered.

"I don't wanna." Naruto replied as he lied on his back patting his stomach.

"Konoha surely disappointed me." Kankuro said. "But none-the-less, I'll have some fun."

"I'm not responsible for anything that goes on." Temari said.

Kankuro scoffed. "Whatever." He said as he went to punched Konohamaru, but quickly dropped him to the floor, as he held his hand. A piece of rock dropped to the floor and Kankuro looked at it. "Uh?"

He looked up at the tree and saw the raven hair boy throwing a rock in the tree.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said, in a cocky manner.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed.

"He's pretty cute" Temari said.

Moegi's mouth dropped opened as she saw the raven hair boy in the tree. Konohamaru scrambled to his feet and ran over to where Naruto was laying. "You call yourself a sensei!" he screamed at Naruto.

Temari and Kankuro looked at the blonde hair boy. 'A Jounin?' they thought.

"Get lost." Sasuke said coldly. 'These guys are strangers to the leaf village.'

The fan girls screamed. "He's so cool."

Konohamaru went to the corner with a grim expression. "I wish I was that cool." He jumped up. "I thought you were going to be cool like that." He said pointing at Naruto.

"Why would I waste my precious time and energy on you?" Naruto replied yawning.

Konohamaru glared at him. "You're so insensitive."

"I hate kids like you." Kankuro said as some tapes came to loose behind him.

"You can't use that here." Temari said shockingly.

Kankuro scoff.

"Kankuro that's enough." Said a cold-hearted voice.

Sasuke eyes opened wide. Everyone looked up at the tree, except Naruto who did look uninterested.

"G-Gaara." Kankuro said stuttering.

"When did he show up? I didn't even feel his presence." Sasuke said to himself. 'He reminded me of Kakashi. Quiet.'

"Hmm… well would you look at that." Naruto said looking up at the sky. "I must be on my way."

"Where do you think you-

Konohamaru was interrupted as Naruto disappeared.

The red hair boy who was in the tree glare at the spot where Naruto was once laying.

(That afternoon)

"A week before the Chunin exams." Naruto thought. "But of course I already knew that."

Naruto walked silently into his house. It was always quiet, he didn't particularly mind the quietness, but sometimes it was eerie. He sighed deeply as he rested the plastic bag fill with instant ramen on the kitchen counter. He flopped on his couch and stared at the wall. It was still mid-day and he had nothing else to do. He rested his head on the green couch pillow and stared at the white ceiling. A deep sigh escaped his chattered lips.

"I hate being stuck in one place." He said aloud to himself.

He stared at the ceiling continuously as almost as if he was playing some game with it. "I wonder what my team is doing right now?" he asked his self.

He stared to reflect on the little time he had with his team members and considered that they weren't so bad.

"There's Kiba, such a mutt!" he said grinning. "Then there's Shino, he'll probably come around," he said as he push some strands of gold locks from his face. "And last but not least, Hinata, such a delicate rose pet-

His eyes opened wide. "What the fuck was I about to say?"

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Lack of sleep makes people say stupid things."

Naruto shuttered his eyes before a world of darkness engulfed him. After what seemed like hours Naruto had finally woken up to the sounds of the rustling tree. He got up quickly as if he was in the rush. He stared out the window and noticed it was still late out.

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought it would be sunrise by now." He said as he got up off of the couch and walked to the window. He poked his head outside the window and inhaled the fresh breeze.

"It's quite lovely isn't it?" Said a husky male voice.

Naruto eyes twitched. "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?"

"Well I came travelling on the boat of-

Kakashi-sensei was rudely interrupted as Naruto slammed down his window. He turned around, and gasped as he held his heart.

"Can you stop sneaking up on me like that?" Naruto politely asked.

"But I thought a ninja is supposed to have a sharp eye." Kakashi said.

"I'm on no missions, therefore I am a civilian for tonight." Naruto said flopping back on his couch. He gently held his stomach as it growled loudly.

"Oh you didn't eat as yet?" Kakashi asked as he put away his perverted book.

Naruto looked at him through one eye. "Yes, would you like to accompany me to the ramen restaurant?"

Kakashi looked at him surprisingly.

"My treat." He simply said smiling.

'Mmm, maybe his team changed him." Kakashi said smiling in his mind.

**(Ichiraku Ramen Shop) **

"He's such a liar!" Kakashi said as he gripped the bill in his hand tightly. "Who consumes this much ramen in one night?" he asked himself as the tears ran down his face.

_Flashback _

"_Naruto, is it even safe to eat a whole 10 bowls of ramen in one night? I'm still on my first one."_

_Naruto took a huge slurp, before wiping his mouth. "Probably not. But hey Kakashi, I'm going to use the restroom right quick, all this ramen juice went to me." He said getting up._

"_Sure." Kakashi said as he slurp some noodles up._

"_Here's your bill, Kakashi." _

_Kakashi waved his hand. "Oh no Naruto has it covered."_

"_Yellow his child?"_

"_Yes, he went to use the restroom."_

"_We don't have a restroom."_

_End of Flashback_

"Kakashi you are so gullible." Naruto said as he walked down the street, holding onto his stomach. "But karma is a bitch." A small smirk appeared on his face.

As he was walking he heard soft footsteps following him down the dark pathway. He stopped in his tracks. He his head around slowly. "Yes Hinata?"

A small girl came from behind the trees and looked down at the pathway.

"Sensei… I didn't mean to disturb you or bother you….b-but I saw y-you walking a-and I needed to talk to you" she said, a small tint of blush appeared on her face.

Naruto completely turned around and stared at the smaller girl in front of him. 'Kawaii.' He thought. "UH WHAT!" he screamed to himself.

This sudden reaction made Hinata jumped and screamed. "WHAT!" (Nervously)

Naruto held his head. "No… I'm sorry I was- um" he scoffed as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "You shouldn't be out here late at night, but what's the matter?"

"Well… suppose I fail the Chunin exams?" she asked staring him in his eyes.

"You won't."

"How do you know that?" she retorted.

He looked at her, sternly. "You won't."

She puffed out her cheeks. 'A man with little words.' She thought.

"Okay, now go to bed." He said walking away.

Hinata stood there, sadly. This Chunin exams had been getting to her. It was a week from now, but she was getting nervous.

"Let's go."

She stumbled. 'Oh my gosh! He scared me.' Hinata thought.

Naruto was standing in front of her. He ran his hand through his hair and blinked. "And you need to keep your guard up at all times." He said as they walked juxtapose. 'Well I should be the last to talk' he thought as he remembered the incident with Kakashi.

The two walked in silence. The only thing that could've been heard was the wind blowing and trees rustling, not even the animals were making noises.

"The night smells very decent, doesn't it?" he asked her.

Hinata looked up and stare at him.

"It's almost as the nights air holds certain memories of the past that gives you that nostalgia feeling." He said rambling on.

Hinata just continued to look at him as they walked.

(In between flashbacks- chapter one) _italic_

"_What are you doing out here?"_

"I never really noticed it." Hinata said as she walked.

"We never seem to notice anything, because we're either in a hurry or ignore it, because we worry about a lot of things." He said.

Hinata looked down sadly.

"We never enjoy the finest things in life." Naruto continued.

_"Yes, I am far more advanced than any student"_

"We try to please other people, but never ourselves." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"That's how some of us our, sensei." Hinata said as she looked up in the sky. "We can only learn from our mistakes and try to do our best, and also encourage others not to make the mistakes we made."

"_Look after my brother."_

Naruto blinked. "Yeah, it's because some of us our humans." He said as he stopped in front of the Hyuga compound.

Hinata tilted her head, confused at her sensei's statement. He laughed it off after noticing it.

"Chunin exams starts a week from now, so get some rest and stop worrying, okay?"

Hinata shook her head. "Okay… Good night sensei" she said bowing. "And thank you for taking me home."

Naruto waved his hand. "Yeah-yeah… No problem." He said as he walked away.

Hinata watched as he walked away. "Sensei you hold so many mysteries." She whispered.

"I've disappointed you Itachi." Said Naruto. "I haven't helped him out one bit. Maybe I can change that." He said as he entered his apartment. "Before it's too late." He whispered.

_Well this is it for now. (:_

_But please review._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews. =) And the reason I do recaps "a certain reader" is not to increase the words, but to remind people where it was the last time they read it. If I want to write a short story, I'll write a short story. If I want to write a long story, I'll write one. That's why I have recap, you can skip it. Thank you very much.**

**(Just a reminder, I'm not focusing on team 7, until it comes to that time, this has to do with Team 8 and their relationship.) -**

**Well on to the story**

_**Recap:**_

_"Look after my brother."_

_Naruto blinked. "Yeah, it's because some of us our humans." He said as he stopped in front of the Hyuga compound._

_Hinata tilted her head, confused at her sensei's statement. He laughed it off after noticing it._

_"Chunin exams starts a week from now, so get some rest and stop worrying, okay?"_

_Hinata shook her head. "Okay… Good night sensei" she said bowing. "And thank you for taking me home."_

_Naruto waved his hand. "Yeah-yeah… No problem." He said as he walked away._

_Hinata watched as he walked away. "Sensei you hold so many mysteries." She whispered._

_"I've disappointed you Itachi." Said Naruto. "I haven't helped him out one bit. Maybe I can change that." He said as he entered his apartment. "Before it's too late." He whispered._

_Chapter Twelve: It's finally here! _

"YAHOO! It's finally here!" Kiba said as he looked at the entrance.

Naruto gave Kiba a hearty smile. "One more thing you guys." He turning towards them.

"What is it?" Kiba replied.

Naruto clear his throat. "This is a team work. You can't advance if one of your team member decides to bail on you."

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked, confused.

Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "You need all 3 to make it through these preliminaries. If you don't, you will automatically be disqualified."

"You're joking right?" Kiba asked dumbfounded.

Naruto smacked his forehead mentally. "Why can't you guys be like Shino sometimes!" he yelled, mostly at Kiba. "Why do you think they would even put you each team in 3?" he asked rhetorically.

Shino stared at his sensei with a grim expression. Kiba stuck his pinky into his ear and took it back out, flicking some ear wax out. "No need to yell."

Naruto cooled down, making his shoulder slump. He let out a soft chuckled. "Well you guys. This is it. Once you go through this door, your new beginning goes on from there."

The three smiles, Hinata giving him the nervous smile.

"Good luck you guys. And remember to make me proud of team 8" he said, winking at them.

Kiba rubbed his nose and grinned. "We're team 8! Of course will bring honor to our name!"

Shino, with his hands shoved into his coat pocket, nodded in agreement. Naruto turned and looked towards Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata. You got Kiba and Shino there, they'll help you. So need to feel like you're going to disappoint your team or me." Naruto said rubbing Hinata's head.

She looked at him shockingly. He had read her mind just like that.

"Thank you sensei." She retorted; bowing down.

The three walked to the door and stared at it eagerly.

'Here we go.' Kiba thought. 'I am so ready for this!'

'I hope I don't disappoint my team.' Hinata told herself.

'….' (Shino, hahaha)

"I'll be the kind sensei and open the door for you wonderful children." Naruto said with a sly grin on his face.

Kiba raised his eyebrow and Akamaru gave out a bark. "That doesn't sound like him."

Naruto did a little hand sign turning into Kiba and quickly kick the door opened and shouted. "HI I'M INUZUKA KIBA AND CAN KICK ANYONE ASS WHO COME AT ME… YOU DAMN BITCHES!"

He quickly ran past team 8 and stuck his tongue out at him.

"WHAT!" Kiba screamed. "IT WASN'T ME!"

The room turned and stared out the door, giving team 8, especially Kiba, a death glare. Some of the men in there were very muscular and had scars on their face. Even the young ladies were quite frightening.

'Sensei…. Sensei set us up for the kill.' Hinata thought as she fainted.

(Inside)

"I can't believe he did this to us." Kiba said pacing back and forth.

Shino was fanning Hinata to try and calm her down, while Kiba paced back and forth, staring at the tugs who were eyeing them suspiciously.

"That was a bitch ass move!" Kiba shouted to himself.

Shino looked at him, once Hinata had recovered from her shock. "I think we're attracting enough attention as it is, let's go to the other side." Shino said pushing up his glasses.

"Sasuke-kun!" a platinum blonde, known as Ino Yamanaka, daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi jumped on Sasuke's back, which made him yelp.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura said as she pointed at Ino.

Ino retaliated by sticking out her tongue at the pink hair kunoichi. Flames surrounded Sakura, as she let Ino get to her.

The three proceeded to walk to the other side where the rest of the rookie 9 were. As they were walking past the rookie nine, a silver teen came by and said, "Hey, I heard you guys are the rookie 9."

Team 8 stopped in front of the res to the rookie 9 and looked at the man.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Sakura asked walking in the front.

The silver boy pushed up his round glasses and bowed. "My name is Kabuto."

After the card game Kabuto had shown the rookie 9 they spilt up in groups, except for Team 7.

"One more thing." Sasuke said, which made Kabuto look up. "Can you look up Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kabuto smirked. "Sure."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, wondering, 'Where have I heard that name before?' Sakura thought.

"Aha! Isn't that team 8 sensei?" Sakura replied.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"But why are you trying to looking up information on him? He isn't taking the Chunin exam."

"I know that, but he is mysterious to me." Sasuke replied lowly.

Kabuto did some sign seals and as he pressed his two fingers it. Naruto's picture showed on it revealing some stats. As team 7 brought their heads closer down to it, the card it obliterated into ashes. Kabuto blinked at the card.

"Wha-

"SETTLE DOWN!" a man named, Ibiki Morino, instructor of the first Chunin exam, shouted.

Sasuke continued to stare at the card in disbelief. 'Was that even possible?'

_**~Review. **_


End file.
